


Play

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: George/Padma 7 Spells [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George arrives early for a night out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : violin

George pressed the buzzer and stood back a little. He shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced up and down the street. He hoped Padma was ready. He hoped Hermione was here already as well. George felt a bit awkward meeting up at Padma's flat, as he'd only really known her for a few weeks.

"Hello?" said a tinny, unfamiliar voice.

George leaned towards the speaker.

"It's George. I'm a friend of Padma's?" he said awkwardly.

"Okay," said the voice.

There was a loud buzzing noise and George pushed the door open. He climbed the stairs two at a time to the second floor. The door to Padma's flat was ajar, so he pushed it open and walked in. A girl with heavy blonde hair leaned backwards out of a door on his left. She looked vaguely familiar and appeared to be wearing a towel and not a lot else.

"Padma's in her room," she said cheerfully, "it's at the end of the hall. I'm Hannah by the way."

George grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah," he said.

She disappeared and he headed towards the room she had indicated. Padma was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. She was playing the cello with her eyes closed and a look of pure concentration. She was wearing an artfully ripped black top with jeans and trainers.

George leaned casually against the doorframe and listened. It was a strangely intimate thing, to be watching her without her knowledge, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. George was struck by the thought that there was so much about Padma that he didn't know.

The buzzer sounded and Padma opened her eyes.

"That'll be Hermione and Mike," she said, standing up to put away her cello.


End file.
